To przecież tylko pies !
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 23 Chris : Witajcie po wspaniałej długiej przerwie. Przepraszam za to ale producenci przełożyli nieco emisje ale i tak postaramy się dać wam najlepszą zabawę . Zapraszam na nowy i ciekawy odcinek Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki !!! Chef : Ale bujda . Chris : Cicho , nie muszą wszyskiego wiedzieć ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chata Chłopaków '''Cody : Wiecie co , dziwnie tutaj nudno ... Alejandro : Tak jest , gdy nie ma wiekszości frajerów ! Duncan ; Ale ty wciąz jesteś , wiec jeszcze cośą się dzieje. Bobbie : Ta długoi tutaj nie zagoscisz , nie potrzeba nam tutaj takich ! Alejandro : Kto to mówi , waz który wbił mi nóz w plecy. Bobbie ; Ale nie tylko ja głosuje.. Alejandro ; Hmpppff Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Uwazaj się za lepszego , ale mi nikt nie dorówna. Boski Alejandro wkracza do gry i tum razem nie da plamy jak ostatnio ! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Koleś ma za duże oczekiwania , niech frajer troche spuści. Chatka Dziewczyn Camilie : Co sie na mnie tak wszyskie patrzycie. LeShawna : '''Powiem co wszyskie nyślimy , a bynajmniej ja ! Przestań zachowywać sie jak Cortney ! '''Cortney : '''Ej , to że potrzebuję trochę wygody niż wy slabeuszki ! '''LeShawna : Przmymknij się tez bo sama nie jesteś lepsza , marionetko Alejandro. Camilie : Ta więc zostawiam was.. Cortney ; Nienawidzę waszej dwójki ! LeShawna : Wzajemnie ! Camilie : '''Zgadzam się ! '''Brigette : Siemka ,laski cos przegapiłam ? Wszyskie poza Brigette : Nie ! Amfiteatr w Lesie Chris : Witajcie moi młodzi treserzy.. Brigette : O czy to psy ? Noah : Tak , włochate kulki sierści i kurzu ! Duncan : Co masz alergię . Noah : '''Daj mi spokój.. '''Camilie : Hmm Chris ; Tak , ale te słodziaki są dla mnie . Dla was są te psy tam w klatce. Alejandro : Te psy ! Widać że niektóre mają wsciekliznę ! Chris : Są z lokalnego schroniska , za darmo , więc w sam raz dla was . Wasza pierwsza cześć zadania to podejście do losowania. Są tam 24 kulki z imionami psów. Losujecie psa i to tyle . LeShawna : Nic prostrzego. 10 minut po losowaniach Chris ; '''Więc zaraz otrzymacie pupila. '''Cortney ; I co mamy z nimi zrobić ? Chris : Podzielę was na 3 grupy i pójdziecie do określonego miejsca , gdzie bedziecie ćwiczyc z pupilami rózne sztuczki. W jednej z tych grup zostanie wyłoniony jeden zwycięsca , który zdobędzie nietykalność oraz wycieczkę do Zoo. Aha psy bedą na was czekać na miejscu. Alejandro : Fajnie , dawno nie bylem w zoo Cortney : Może pojedziemy tam razem ? Alejandro : '''Mam taką nadzieję .. '''Duncan : Jak ja się w niej kochałem ?? Chris : '''Tak więc 1 grupa to Cody , Camilie i Duncan '''Cody ; Co ? Ja z nimi , nic prostrzego. Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie przelicz sie , może i jestem rozpieszczon a ale znam sie trochę na psach .. Chyba . Chris : 2 grupa Alejandro , LeShawna , Bobbie Bobbie ; Bedzie interesujaco . LeShawna : O tak ! Chris : Pozostali to 3 grupa czyli Cortney , Brigette , Noah. Tak więc rusz Grupa pierwsza Polana Dunacn : Calkiem blisko , więc tutaj sa.. Cody ; '''Co ! Taki mały .. '''Camilie ; O mój ... Duncan : '''Ahahaha , misio.. Na miska nie wygląda .. '''Cody : Wiesz radzę ci uciekać .. Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń) : 'To jest pies ! Widać ,że mutant a nie pies. Nie zazroszczę jej , mój piest jest mały ale spokojny. '''Cody :'Choidż do mnie mały.. '''Pies : '''Hau...RRrrrrGrryyy '''Cody ; '''Moja kość ! '''Camilie ; I kto tutaj ma gorzej . Hahaha Duncan : Tak ofermy z was . Hahaha ! Grupa druga Plaża Alejandro : No chodż do mnie , tak .. kocham pudle , nie są agresywne.. Bobbie ; No rusz się kupo tłusczu... Alejandro ; '''Co , Bernardyn nie chce się ruszyć .Może ci pomoge .. '''Bobbie : '''Nie rób ze mnie sieroty , poradzę sobie i zmusze go do jakiejs sztuczki ! '''LeShawna : AAAAAAA!!!!!! AAAAAA!!!! LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mówiłam ,że nienawidze psów ! Oczywiście zarżonych i wściekłych ! Alejandro ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Fajnie jeśli ona nabawi się wścieklizny.. Ah .. Nie kazdy jest takim geniuszem jak ja , no powiem wprost , kto mi sie nie oprze . Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Hahahahahahahahahahahahah ...... Bez komentarza Grupa Trzecia Polana przed Lasem '''Noah : '''Whaaa '''Cortney : Co znowu ! Noah : Zbiera mi się na kichanie.. a tchiu... Brigette : '''Masz chusteczkę.. '''Cortney : Fuj .. Zrób z tym coś . Noah : Z alergią nic nie zrobie. Brigette : Cortney , twój pies znowu ci uciekł. Cortney : Szlag by go ! Brigette ; Hej Bruno Noah : A tchiu.. AAAAA !!! Brigette : '''Bruno nie ! '''Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Dlaczego zawsze mam pod górkę co ! Pytam się was czemu ! 3 Godziny póżniej Amfiteatr '''Chris : Panie i panowie , czekaliśmy na nich i oto są , która trojka frajerów wygra dzisiejsze wyzwania , to sie okaże tutaj i teraz w naszym pokazie psich talentów ! Oto przed wami grupa Pierwsza ! Cody , Camilie i Duncan. Duncan : Zobaczycie , ja to wygram. Cody ; Auć ... Boli... Camilie : Tytlko mnien ie gryżż proszę ! Chris : '''Widze zapał , no cóż .. Tak więc pierwsza komenda to siad ! '''Cody ; Nie !@#!@#!! Camilie : AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Duncan : No dalej mały zrób siad ... Chris : O.. Mamy faworyta , czy rywale sie poddają ? Camilie : Tak !!! Cody : Nie ma mowy , bedę .. @#$! Tak poddaję się .... Chris : No to było banalne , pierwszy zwycięsca Duncan ! Duncan ( W popkoju zwierzeń ) : Ha frajerzy , no znowu wygrałem i lepiej , nieprawda buldogu , tak tacy przestepcy trzymają się razem. Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nigdy , nigdy nie przeżyłam takiego koszmaru ) Chris : '''Po małej przerwie wznawiamy nasz pokaz. Teraz Zapraszamy Drugą grupę :Alejandro , Bobbie i LewShawna.. a wasze zadanie to mały tor przeszkód dla psów. Który wpadnie do wody , przegrywa. Wy stajecie po drugiej stronie i wołacie psa. Zaczyna Alejanro ! '''Alejandro : '''Bułka z masłem. No chodż mały , chodż.. tutaj do pana Alejandro. '''Chris : Nono , całkiem ładanie.. LeShawna ... LeShawna : Do mnie mały , do mnie ...... Nie !!! Nie !!!! Chris : Cyba pobiła rekord w biegach.. no teraz ty Bobbie. Bobbie : Nu rusz się.. Juz wstawaj. Chodż do Bobbiego... Chris : Czy to możliwe ? Bobbie : Wiedziałem ,że ... Kurwa ! Co ty robisz !!! Chris : Tak nic z tego nie będzie , wygrywa LeShawna ! Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Przegrłem ? Z LeShawną ? NIEMOŻLIWE !!!!!!!!!!!! Chris : Naszedł czas na Trzecia grupę uczestników Cortney : '''Co na nas przygotowałeś ? '''Chris : '''Coś wyjątkowego ! Sprawdzimy was i wasze psy w czasie biegów . LeShawna ,ża łujesz co nie ? '''LeShawna : AAAAAAA!!!! Chris : Miejsza z tym na miesca gotowi , ruszyli ! Cortney ; '''Nie , stój wolniej ! '''Chris : Cortney odpapda po 3 minutach a to pech , a pozostali biegną Brigette : Nie ! Moja kostka.. Boli... Noah ; Ale fajnie, dawaj wielkoludzie !! Brigette : Wow ! Chris : Jak to , Hahaha Kujon wygrał !! Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czy to jakiś żart ! On wygrał. Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Szkoda ,że mi se nie udało , ale i tak było fajnie , nie Bercia.. Słodziak . '''Chris : Tak wię nasi zwycięscy to Noah , LeShawna i Duncan! A teraz na eliminacje , bo już duzo czasu straciliśmy. Eliminacje Chris : '''No dzisiaj było troche gryzienia i szczekania. Tak to było ekstra. Wrzaski i te krzyki. Ale dość , mam tutaj tylko 8 odznak i jedno niestety wyleci .Tak więc dostają je : Duncan , LeShawna i Noah. '''Bobbie : No już dawaj mi moją . Chris ; '''A bierz sobie , Brigette ty też łap ! Zostały mi tylko 3.. Cody i Camilie , Nie popisaliście l przed Duncanem. , Nie wiem co to miało być ! Alejandro ; Ty to wiesz czemu tutaj jesteś . Po prostu lubisz być znienawidzonym. No i Cortney , którą nienawidzą za wygode i lepszy styl zycia.. Camilie i Alejandro Łapcie.. '''Camilie ; '''Uff , Ale stres mnie złapał. '''Alejandro : Dla mnie to normalka. Chris : Jeśli możecie , stańcie tam . Cortney : Po co ja tam nie idę . Chris : Czyli rezygnujesz z dogrywki . Cortney : Pewnie ,że nie.. Cody : tez nie rezygnuję. Chris : Wypuście je ! Cody : Au !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cortney : No i co ? Chris : Twój pies cię nie zaatakował , więc łap odznakę ! Cortney : Tak ! Chris : I tak druga połowa Sierry niestety nie znajdzie sie w finale. heh ale ma blizn.. Tak wię zapraszam na Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki